


Artwork for Muse

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Fanart, M/M, Model!Jensen, Modeling, Nude Modeling, photographer!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: In a universe a little bit sideways from ours the fates still throw Jared and Jensen together. Jensen’s on his way back to Texas after his new pilot gets tanked, but Jared intervenes with plans of his own.Jared’s in desperate need of a pretty male model for his next big gig. Next thing he knows Jensen is living with him, working with him and it feels like he’s known him forever. More unexpected is his attraction to Jensen, an attraction he can’t admit, even to himself.Jensen accepts Jared’s offer to be his muse,. He promises himself not to fall for his super hot boss with the pretty girlfriend. The thing about promises is, they’re simple to make and hard to keep.





	Artwork for Muse

**Author's Note:**

> For **spn_j2_bigbang**. 
> 
> **Thanks to:
> 
> To my art betas, **dancing_adrift** and **quickreaver**. You both continually push me to be a better artist, and are both fabulous women. I am proud to call you both friends.
> 
> To **cherie_morte** for bouncing off ideas with me and overall squeeing and handholding, alas no paper dolls this time, but still!
> 
> To **sleepypercy** for the late night tattoo discussion as I was trying to wrap this baby up. And to my Twitter feed and Discord dwellers for their cheerleading and encouragement.
> 
> To **locknkey** for being my partner in crime. Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback and encouragement, but most of all providing me a wonderful fic full of inspiration and visuals.
> 
> And finally to **wendy** , it's been a while since I've participated, but thank you so much for organizing this event once again. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272472)

**Banner**

For this year's banner, I wanted to play into the fashion aspect. I really like the simplicity in fashion designers' initial sketches, so that's what I went with.

 

**Just Shoot Me**

  


Outside of the banner sketches and navigational buttons, this was the first piece I did. I really just wanted a simple picture of clean cut Jared with his camera. But when linked me to her _inspirational_ post, her photographer had tattoos and I was like, HMM. I went ahead and added them and sent them to her and luckily she agreed that tat'd up Jared was too hot to pass up!

**Weighed Down By Your Beautiful**

  


[WIP GIF](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dephigravity78/28060015/119194/119194_900.gif)

Okay, when I read the fic and discovered there was going to be a nude photo shoot, I knew it was moving right up the list of to dos. I've never actually worked in grayscale before, usually I do colors and then throw on a black and white filter when I have, or use a technique involving crosshatching... It was a unique challenge, but man does it let you find you values better! A little bit different in style than the rest, but I wanted to make it look as _photo realistic_ as I could since that's what it is supposed to be. I also decided to do a classier nude than my typical ~~porn~~ clothing optional art. Also, I went for longer haired Jensen here, since it helped add a little innocence and vulnerability to him.

**The World Is Your Runway**

  


Remember when I used to be stuck in a more pastel-esque color palette? Yeah, throw that out the window. When reading the fic, the visuals of this particular look grabbed me and wouldn't let go! That and I am a sucker for atypical hair color choices and boys in eyeliner and leather. ~~Speaking of leather, I still really want to draw the J's in their tight leather pants, collars, and thongs hanging off their hipbones... damn deadlines and my inability to work fast.~~

**Ready For My Close Up**   


Okay, this is just an excuse for me to a) highlight said guyliner and b) indulge myself in my OCD hue slider fetish.

**Wanna Get Inside Of You**

  


Okay, full disclosure: this is my fifth? and I've always wanted to do something pornier for each of them. I got really close the last time with some shower nudity, but hey at least this time there are boners and actual contact! Babysteps to barebacking next time... Also, this allowed me to again play with Jensen's hair (I mean, when's a better time to have purposeful inconsistent hairstyles than a modeling fic?) and show off some more tattooed Jared! Not sure why, but _damn_ I struggle more with profile view Jared... oh well! 

**Fanmix Mock Up**

 

**Fashion Sketches**

**Camera Lens**

**Chapter Headers**

>

 

**Divider**

 

**Navigation Buttons**

 

**Icons**  
  


 

And that's a wrap! Thank you for looking at my art and definitely check out 's fic! I guarantee you will be entertained and delighted!  



End file.
